Don't Scream
by invincible before you
Summary: Peyton Sawyer is being stalked by the killer of Tree Hill, North Carolina. The killer has already claimed the life of three victims. Now it’s tormenting Peyton and killing her friends. AU R&R Please. Darkish kinda fic. Rating may go up.
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Okay so this idea came to me while I was watching Scream 3. It's inspired by the movie. I don't want to say it's based on it. I thought I would give this a shot. If it bombs out then I won't finish it but I thought it would be nice to give it a chance.

**Summary:** Peyton Sawyer is being stalked by the killer of Tree Hill, North Carolina. The killer has already claimed the life of three victims. Now it's tormenting Peyton and killing her friends.

**Warning:** Character deaths, gore, language, femslash

**Couples:** Peyton and Haley, Brooke and Chase, Nathan and Rachel. No "Leyton" "Naley" or "Brucas"

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Things To Know:** This story is very AU. Peyton is the biological daughter of Larry and Anna Sawyer. Derek doesn't exist. "Physco Derek" is known as Ian in this story.

_**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer –**__ Peyton is seventeen. She lives with her father and cousin, Brooke. She's a cheerleading and an honor student. She's dating Haley. Some of her drawings have been published in THUD magazine. She's an overall good girl. Her world is about to get turned upside down._

_**Haley Dawn James –**__ Haley is seventeen. She lives on her own with her best friend, Rachel. She is a tutor in TTH. She is on the cheer squad. She's dating Peyton. Nathan and Lucas are her stepbrothers._

_**Brooke Penelope Davis –** __Brooke is eighteen. She lives with her cousin Peyton and her uncle Larry. She is best friends with Lucas. She is dating Chase Adams. She is captain of the cheer squad. She has fair grades. She has her own underground clothing line._

_**Rachel Summer Gattina –** __Rachel is sixteen. She lives with her best friend Haley. She moved out of her parent's house because of problems. She is dating Nathan, captain of the basketball team. Chase is her cousin. She is on the cheer squad._

_**Nathan Royal Scott –** __Nathan is seventeen. He is dating Rachel. He's captain of the basketball team. He lives in his father's beach house with his half brother, Lucas._

_**Lucas Eugene Scott –**__ Lucas is eighteen. He lives with his half brother, Nathan, in their father's beach house. He is in the process of writing a book. He spends most of his free time hanging out with his best friend, Brooke._

**Don't Scream – Prolog**

The three girls in the car were singing along to the newest rock song on the radio. Peyton smiled over at her girlfriend who was really into the song. When the song ended the DJ was interrupted by a news report.

"**Two Tree Hill teens were found dead earlier this evening."**

"Turn it up." Brooke was now practically sitting between the two lovers in the front seat.

**"Police have identified the two teenagers as Bevin Mirsky and her boyfriend Antwon Taylor. They were found this evening by her parents. Police have no suspects as of yet."**

"Wow.." Haley turned the radio off. The three girls rode in silence for about half an hour. Finally they pulled into Haley's apartment building. After parking the car the three girls got out and ran up the stairs to Haley's apartment. Haley flung the door open.

"What's going on?" Rachel stood up from that couch that was holding Nathan and Lucas Scott. Haley threw herself into her best friend's arms. "What's wrong, Hales?"

"Bevin and Skills are dead. They were murdered." The room was silent. Peyton wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, holding her close. "Baby, are you okay?" Haley looked at her concerned. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"I'm fine." She smiled to reassure her girlfriend. Truth was she wasn't. She had been receiving weird phone calls lately. This just seemed too weird. First the phone calls then the murders. She couldn't help but wonder if the two were connected.

"Why doesn't everyone stay here tonight? I think we would all feel safer." Rachel suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Brooke walked back into the room with the phone in hand. "Chase is fine. He said he's going to Jake's in Savannah for the week so I won't have to worry about him."

"Peyton and Haley can crash in Haley's bed. You can sleep with me Brooke." Rachel turned to the two guys. "And you two can crash out in here."

"Why?" Nathan pulled his redheaded girlfriend into his lap.

"So that we'll be safer. If the killer attacks your screaming will wake us up and we have more time to protect ourselves." Brooke stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the bedroom. "Good night. Don't let the killer bite." If only the teens knew how much danger they really were in. The first rule in horror movies is to never make jokes about a killer.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay how bad does this suck? I thought I would give it a shot. This story won't be updated very often because it's a new kind of story for me. I plan on putting death scenes and romance scenes in it. Two things I'm not really used to writing._

_I'm open to any suggestions or criticism. Leave me a review and let me know where my mistakes are and where I need to improve. But please do it in a tasteful manner. I am working without a BETA so there are probably going to be a lot of mistakes in my story._


	2. In The Streets At Midnight

_I thought it was time for some action. It isn't the best. I may return to the beginning of this chapter later on. I might flashback it for one of the characters so we can see how they felt during this time._

**In The Streets At Midnight**

Haley turned in a circle around the middle of the road. She didn't know how she got here. She looked up and saw Lucas walking towards her. Even from there she could see the concern etched on his face. She opened her mouth to speak but headlights shinning on her cut her off. She tried to move but she wasn't fast enough. The car struck her then took off. They never saw Lucas.

Lucas ran over to her. He got to his knees beside her and checked for her pulse. He found it. She would be okay if she got help soon. He reached for his cell phone but froze up. It became hard for him to breath. He fell over to the ground.

Both of them needed medical attention but no one was around to get them help. Their lives hung in the balance. It would be a miracle if someone found them. No one in their right mind would be out in the cold weather at midnight.

**DS**

Peyton reached on the nightstand for her phone. The annoying ringing at her woke up her up. She opened it and put it up to her ear without checking caller id. She was just too tired. "Hello?" She barely got the word out as she started to yawn.

"_Where's your girlfriend Peyton?"_ A voice she didn't recognize asked.

She looked at the bed beside her. It was empty. She threw the covers off of her body and was quickly standing on the ground. "Who is this?" She ran to the bathroom. No Haley. She ran to the kitchen, No Haley. She wasn't in the living room either. That's when she noticed the front door wasn't locked.

"_Have you found her yet?"_ The voice had amusement in it. Like the person on the other end was enjoying this.

"Where the hell is Haley?!" She took a cautious step towards the door. It was cracked slightly.

"_You'll have to find her."_ The caller hung up.

Peyton checked her caller id but the number was anonymous. The call probably came from a pay phone or a disposable cell phone. She looked around the living room and noticed that Lucas was missing too. She ran out the front door. She ignored the fact that she was in short cheer shorts and a tank top.

**DS**

Peyton rubbed her arms up and down. It was cold outside. She was not dressed to be walking the streets of Tree Hill. The cold, harsh wind was causing her exposed skin to turn pink. She had called Nathan and told him what had happened. She had told him to stay with the girls and make sure they were safe.

She stopped walking. Her heart fell. Lying on the cold pavement was Haley and Lucas. Haley was covered in cuts and bruises. There were tire marks on the pavement around her. A car had hit her. Peyton pushed past the lump and ran over to her girlfriend. Lucas wasn't in much better shape. At least he hadn't been hit. She quickly called 911.

**DS**

Brooke held Peyton close to her. Everyone was in the waiting room of the hospital. The lives of their friends hung in the balance and no one could tell them if they would make it or not.

_"Lucas Scott and Haley James?" A tall blonde doctor walked into the waiting room._

"_That's us." Nathan stood up, pulling Rachel with him. Brooke helped Peyton to stand up. Larry Sawyer was there as well. Karen was unable to come. She was out of town but rushing to get back._

"_Lucas had a mild heart attack. He seems to be stable now but we need to run some more test. He hasn't woken up yet. We won't know if he'll be alright until he wakes up."_

"_And Haley?" That was the first Peyton had spoke since arriving at the hospital three hours ago._

"_It isn't looking good." He gave the blonde a sympathetic look. "She has some internal bleeding, several broken bones, and head trauma. We won't know if she'll be alright until she wakes up." He paused. "That is if she wakes up."_

_Peyton fell into her father's arms. She broke down crying. She couldn't lose Haley._

"Peyton, sweetie, maybe you should go home and get some rest." Larry Sawyer placed a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder. He knew she was hurting. He was hurting for his daughter's girlfriend as well. He could only imagine the pain she was going through.

"I can't leave her alone dad." She looked up at her dad sadly. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"I'll stay here and call you if anything changes. I promise." Her brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Okay." She didn't want to leave but she figured she could grab some things for Haley. She didn't want to leave Haley in a dark, depressing looking hospital room. If she could help it she would dress it up a little.

She left to go to her house. She hoped with all of her heart that this nightmare would be over soon. She prayed that the phone calls would end. She prayed that Haley would be okay. She prayed that Lucas would wake up. She prayed that no one else would get hurt. She wasn't a religious person but praying helped.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know that this chapter is short but I needed to get some action going. Peyton is going home and someone is waiting at her house for her. Drama is in the next chapter and she might get another a phone call._

_Leave a review and let me know if there is any certain death or anything you would like to see._

_I have a promo video for this on YouTube. The link is in my profile._


	3. Anna

_**I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.**_

_**Evanescence "Sweet Sacrifice"**_

Peyton put the car in park in front of her house. She looked up at it and was surprised to see a familiar form standing on her porch. She got out of the car and ran up to them. "Anna?" Anna turned around and faced her. It was evident that she had been crying. "Anna what's wrong?"

"Felix.. Felix is dead.." Peyton pulled Anna into a hug. She dug her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door while still holding into a crying Anna.

"I need to get some things for Haley then I'll take you to the hospital with me. It isn't safe to be alone." Anna nodded and Peyton ran up to her room.

**DS**

Haley opened her eyes and blinked several times against the harsh bright light. She looks around the room and starts to panic a little. She doesn't like that she's alone. As she looks up at the ceiling the night's previous events keep playing in her head.

_Haley walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. As soon as she entered the kitchen she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream but she was only pulled into the person's body. "Don't say a word or your girlfriend's next." Haley instantly calmed down. The voice sounded familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. She didn't have much time to think about it. She felt a needle press into her skin._

_Everything passed by her in a blur. She could barely make out the shapes of the houses around her. She was aware that somewhere was holding onto her. She could hear someone yelling her name. She knew the voice but she couldn't place it. She was disoriented. She felt her feet touch the ground. She stumbled as she tried to turn around. _

_She held a hand up to block the bright light in front of her. She heard the hum of the engine but thought it was a bird. "Haley!" She turned her head at the sound. She saw Lucas. He was blurry but she saw him. He was shouting something at her but it was too late. Something hard connected with her body. She was thrown over the car. She laid on the ground, cold. Then everything went black._

"Peyton!" She sat straight up in the bed. She pulled the needles out of her skin and unhooked all the machines. She threw the covers off of her body and stumbled towards the door. She opened the door and looked into the hallway, it was empty. She stepped out into the empty hallway and turned towards a slightly darker hallway. She had to get out of here. She had to find her girlfriend. She had to tell her what was going on. She had to tell her who it was.

She had a searing pain in her head. She stumbled another step forward then collapsed. She landed on the cold tiled floor. She blinked against the pain before passing out once again.

**DS**

Peyton put a framed photo of her and Haley in a box. The box contained a colorful blanket, some books, a photo album, an ipod, and a change of clothes for when Haley was released. She carried the box downstairs where Anna was waiting. "Everyone was staying at Haley and Rachel's apartment but we're moving to Nathan and Lucas' house. You're welcome to stay with us." She smiled sadly. "There's safety in numbers."

"Thank you Peyton." Anna followed Peyton out the front door and to the car. "I didn't know where else to turn. Felix was the only person I had."

Peyton nodded sadly. She understood. She really did. Haley was the only person she really had. Sure she had lots of friends but Haley was the only who mattered the most. Haley was the only one who made her feel safe. She was the only who understood her.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so this was short but I realized I needed to update. I'm working on updating all my stories. My updates may suck but I promise they will get better._


	4. Author's Note

_To My Readers,_

I know I don't update these stories very much and I'm sorry for that. I just don't really put all my attention on these two stories because they don't interest me as much as they should.

Don't Scream still has my interest but it isn't easy to write. This story takes a lot of attention and time when I do sit down to write a chapter for it. I know where this story is going and I promise I will not abondonded this one. Just don't expect it to be very long. I'm trying to keep it under fifteen chapters, maybe under twenty.

As for Twelve Years, well I'm losing interest. This story is just dificult. I gain interest in it every now and then and update but I can't keep my attention on it for some reason. I'm not expetcing this story to get finished. I'll get as far as I can with it unless someone else would like to take it over. If you would like to do that just send me a message and let me know. I'll gladly hand it over to you if I think you would do the story justice.

I am in the process of starting a Brucas that I will post on this account. I just have to find a good BETA for it. I don't want to write a Brucas and mess it up. They are a hard couple for me to write.

_invincible before you_


	5. Ian

_**A/N:** Sorry for my lack of posting. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I already know where this story is going so I may be posting on it more often. I just tend to forget about it since it doesn't get much feedback._

She had an unbearable pain in her head. She clutched her head trying to make the pain stop. After awhile the pain eased up and she was able to open her eyes. She was still lying on the cold tiled floor. A hand instantly went to the back of her head. When she pulled it back to look at her fingers were covered in a red sticky substance. _Blood_. She thought silently to herself as she remembered how she had gotten here. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. The pain in her head flared up but she ignored it. She had to find Peyton. She picked herself up from the floor, biting back on the urge to scream. She could deal with the pain as long as it insured her girlfriend's safety. She just hoped she could get to her before _he_ did.

**DS**

Rachel pulled Peyton to the side once she entered the waiting room with Anna. She made sure no one was around who could hear them. "I can't find Haley. I haven't told anyone else. I thought you might be able to find her." Peyton didn't hear what else Rachel said. She took of running towards Haley's room. She stopped at the entrance and looked around the hallway. She spotted a dark hallway and saw something on the ground. She cautiously walked towards it.

"Don't the nurses check the hallways?" She muttered to her self. She knelt down to the dried substance and gasped. It was blood. It scared her. Haley wasn't in her room and given the current events this couldn't be bad. "Haley where are you?" Peyton stood up and looked over at the deserted nurses station. She turned pale and felt the bile rise up in her throat. She got a hold of herself before she became sick and rushed over to the body. She cautiously stepped in front of her girlfriends' body praying that she was alive.

Haley retracted instantly, thinking it was one of the nurses. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. "Peyton…" It came out barely above a whisper. "I can't walk on my own. I'm too weak."

"I'll call a nurse…"

"No!" Peyton looked at Haley. Haley's eyes were wide and she was shaking. "Get me some clothes and get me out of here. I have a lot to tell you."

"I'll call Anna and have her bring the clothes."

"Anna's here?" Peyton nodded as she was pulling out her cell phone. "Good. She can help us."

A few minutes later the three girls were locked in one of the bathrooms. It was taking both Peyton and Anna to help Haley change and get cleaned up. She took a pretty nasty hit to the head and cleaning all the blood was becoming a problem. It was matted in her hair and didn't want to come out. "Do you know who did this to you?" Anna asked gently. She was asking the questions she knew Peyton wanted to ask but was too scared too.

"Ian." Haley winced as Anna ran a brush through her hair. She was being as gentle as possible but it still hurt. She watched Peyton stiffen up. She looked up at Anna and mouthed 'give us a minute.' Anna nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving Peyton to brush Haley's hair. "It isn't your fault babe."

"I'm the one who brought him into our lives."

Haley stood up slowly turned to face Peyton. "Hey, it isn't your fault. He was a stalker who tried to earn your trust. This would have happened no matter what." She reached up and wiped away Peyton's tears with the pad of her thumbs. She brushed her lips against her girlfriends. "Come on. We need to get somewhere safe and find a way to stop him." Peyton merely nodded and helped Haley to the car with Anna assisting them.


End file.
